LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures S1 Finale/Transcript
The Arrow (Josuke is seen frantically looking through a bag) Josuke: Oh come on come on! Where is it?! (Erin then enters the room) Erin: Something wrong Josuke? Josuke: Something is very wrong! (Josuke stands up afraid) Josuke: I lost the Arrow! Erin: ??? The what?? Josuke: The Arrow! I was supposed to send it to Mr. Jotaro, and now it's gone! Erin: What's so special about it? Josuke: It can activate a person's Stand ability if they're impaled by it! Erin: !! Oh man, that can't be good! Josuke: No it- Spot: *Voice* Hey guys come out here! (The two run out into the living room where the other heroes are seen stunned) Erin: Guys?? Josuke: What's- OH NO!!! (The Arrow is seen covered in blood as Spot sits next to it, now possessing a tiny Stand floating by him) Spot: Check it out! Josuke:......... Ruby: Josuke.... Josuke; I uhhhh.... Spot: *Sticks tongue out* Josuke:....I can explain. (The scene then cuts to Mr. Negative throwing a ball of negative energy at the camera before the scene transitions) Mr. Negative's Negative Plot (Mina is seen running around a tree playfully as Omega is chasing her) Mina: You're never gonna catch me Omega! Omega: Oh yes I will! I always catch you! Mina: That's a lie! (The two laugh as they run around. Mr. Negative is seen nearby watching them from behind a bush) Mr. Negative: Haha yes! Now I got those two right where I want them! Now I, Mr. Negative, will finally take back the bioweapon I so rightfully helped create! (Mr. Negative forms a ball of negative energy) Mr. Negative: Just one hit with this will send that pink haired girl down to the underworld with one stroke! All I need is the right shot. (Mr. Negative takes aim as the two run around more) Mina: *giggles* Mr. Negative: Aaaaaaaand..... (Mr. Negative sees the shot) Mr. Negative: NOW!! (Mr. Negative throws the ball at Mina, however Omega tackles her to the ground, causing the ball to hit the tree and bounce back at Negative) Mr. Negative: *Gasp* WHOA WHO- (The ball blows up in Negative's face, sending him flying away) Mr. Negative: *Flying away* CURSE YOU ASHIDOOOOO!!!!! (Mina and Omega look in confusion) Omega: Hm? Mina: You hear that? Omega:......Nah. Now then, time for the monster to eat! Mina: *Playful gasp* No! Omega: Oh yes! (Omega starts to playfully attack Mina on the ground. The scene then cuts to Mina throwing balls of acid at the camera as she runs by, causing the scene to transition) Craig's Cookies (A ding noise is heard as Craig pulls out a batch of cookies from the oven) Craig: *Smiles and sniffs* Mmmm! Perfect! (Raynell then enters the room) Raynell: *Sniffs* Ooooh I knew I smelled cookies! Craig: Yep! Freshly baked too! Raynell: Oooh let me in on this! (Craig puts the cookies on the counter. In the kitchen window, Kira is seen watching them) Kira:....Hmm.... (Kira spots the cookies) Kira: So the brats have baked cookies have they? (Killer Queen appears next to Kira) Kira: Then how about I add a bit spice to the mix? (Killer Queen vanishes as the two are seen preparing to eat the cookies) Raynell: Oh boy! Craig: This is gonna taste so good! (The two take the cookies up to their mouths) Kira:...Sorry, but Killer Queen's already turned these baked goods into bombs. (Killer Queen activates its bomb, causing the cookies to explode in their hands) Craig: Huh?? Raynell: Cookie?? (The two then watch in horror as the cookies on the tray all explode as well) Raynell: *Gasp* NOOO!!!! Craig: THE COOKIES!!! (Kira laughs outside the window) Kira: *Laughs* I win again! (Kira continues laughing as Raynell grabs the tray in anger) Raynell: Dang it! Why'd it have to be them?! (Raynell throws the tray through the window, hitting Kira on the head and knocking him out) Kira:..... Craig: *Voice* Wanna make more? Raynell: *Voice*....Sure. (The two then begin to make more cookies as Kira is seen unconscious outside) Season 1 End.....Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales